


Fine

by Royaitrash



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, they really just finally get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royaitrash/pseuds/Royaitrash
Summary: Just some post promised day feels. Living my personal headcanon.





	Fine

Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye weren't fine. They had been in the hospital for a few weeks now and Roy for one couldn’t wait to leave. Not that he minded sharing a room with the lieutenant, hell he had INSISTED on that. No, there was just so much to do, so much to fix, so many mistakes to set right. 

He studied non-stop, trying to learn every possible thing there was about Ishval. He was obsessed with atoning for his sins, doing everything to make this right. Having his eyesight back made that easier of course, but that too had come with the promise to help the ishvalen people. So Roy Mustang spend his days studying and studying and studying and his nights… The nightmares were terrible. The old familiar images and sounds of burning cities and screaming people mixed with new ones. The gate, the gold toothed doctor, the lieutenant getting her throat cut. 

He woke up at least once every night and had to keep himself from screaming so he wouldn’t wake her. He was glad he didn’t sleep in his gloves or he would have set the room on fire several times. Every night he woke up, sitting upright in his bed hand extended into the dark, ready to snap and every night he laid down again. Listening to the lieutenant’s breathing until he fell asleep. Making sure that she was still there, still alive. 

He loved her. He loved her so fucking much. It had dawned on him when Wrath had taken her as a hostage and he had realized that he was freaking out way more than normal. And then when she had nearly shot him in that tunnel, when he realized that he had hurt her again, he knew that all he ever wanted was for her to be able to trust him. For himself to be worthy of her support. He always wanted her by his side and he always wanted to be the man she saw in him. Having failed her like that damn near broke his heart. 

So when one night his nightmare consisted of all the things he had done to her, getting her to join the military, burning her, risking her life and dragging her into the promised day battle, he woke up again. He forced himself to breathe calmly, again listening for her breath from across the room. Calm, steady, there. She was alive. She was here. He hadn’t killed her. Yet.

“I’m sorry.”, he whispered into the dark. “I’m so so sorry.” “Did you say something, Sir?” Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. “It’s nothing lieutenant. Go back to sleep.” A pause. Then… “I wasn’t sleeping.” He thought she was lying for a second, but she didn’t sound tired. He squinted to look at the clock on his bedside table. “Why are you awake at 2am?” “Sleeping is a bit hard these days.” Huh, he really shouldn’t have assumed he was the only one struggling to get rest. After all she was the one whose throat had been cut. And he was now the one that owed a debt he could never repay to a tiny Xingese girl. “Nightmares?” “Yes, sir” “Yeah, me too.” 

It was silent for a few seconds before she spoke again. “I almost shot the wall a few times.” He nearly fell out of his bed. “YOU HAVE A GUN IN HERE?!” “Of course I do.” She was incredible, simply incredible. “I don’t have my gloves in here” “You don’t need them any more.” Oh yeah, right, clapping. God, she was more aware of him than he himself was. Although that wasn’t really news. “Right, forgot about that. Guess I’ll have to get used to the clapping now.” “Please don’t get used to it while we are still in here, Sir. I don’t need the little sleep I get interrupted by you setting something on fire.” “Well that wouldn’t be a problem if you stopped dying every night.” He hadn’t meant for it to come out like that. Like he was angry at her. He just...he needed to tell someone. Someone had to know about how much he feared losing her and failing her again. 

Thankfully she had always been able to see through his attitude. She audibly shuffled around in her bed and then he could hear her feet hit the floor. She normally moved much more quiet than this and it took a second for him to realize that she was moving loudly on purpose. She wanted him to be able to tell what she was doing. She walked over to him and he could feel her added weight push down his mattress as she sat next to him.  
She was close enough for him to make out her silhouette now. She picked up his hand and placed it on the side of her neck. “No wound, see? I’m fine.” “Not see, but yeah.” He decided that this was a now or never moment. He was too tired for any thoughts that might have stopped him. He turned his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. “Thanks, Hawkeye.” She didn’t pull her hand away. In fact he was pretty sure she smiled. “You’re welcome, Sir.” “Riza...”, if she had any reaction to him calling her by her first name he couldn’t see it in the dark. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for dragging you into my battles and getting you hurt and failing you. And...” “Roy” The sound of her using his name made him shut up instantly. He hadn’t heard her use it genuinely since they had stood at her father’s grave. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I followed you out of my own free will, I chose all of this and I am the one that failed. I didn’t follow you into hell, I broke my promise, I...” “By hell...do you mean the portal of truth?” She nodded. “I’m glad that you didn’t follow me. I couldn’t bear to think what could have happened to you in there. I have never been more glad of someone failing!” She tensed up. “I think I’ll have to make you shut up or you will say something stupid.” “Oh, please do.” 

She kissed him. She leaned forward and she kissed him and for probably the first time in his life he thanked himself for not thinking before talking and for probably the hundredth time in his life he silently thanked her for her courage. He raised his free hand to pull her closer and for once everything was good. 

They fell asleep again together, with her head on his chest and his arms around her. For the first time in weeks they really slept. And Roy knew that he would be fine and more importantly she would be fine. 

They would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Rooooooll credits
> 
> So here we are. My first fanfiction in years. It's been a ride binging all of FMAB within a few days and now I'm back to the fandom and back to fanfic writing, with this new shiny Ao3 account. Please tell me what you think of this. I have a longer project planned but let's see first if I am even any good at writing these two. Anyway, see you all soon.


End file.
